Stages
by LaChoy
Summary: The stages almost any soul mates go through. Except who said being soul mates was easy? [TamakixHaruhi]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club  
**

* * *

Being on a date with Tamaki was like watching a movie that was so bad but its terrible things made it funny.

Tamaki was embarrassing but even Haruhi took a few seconds from groaning to laugh just a little at his antics (so quietly he'd never hear it).

But she should have never taken him to a commoner movie theatre. Never. **Never** would she think that it'd be a treat for him and that he deserved something nice. He didn't.

No matter how much laughing was going in the very, _very_, back of her head.

"Ah, Haruhi! So when the movie starts, what do we do?"

"We watch."

"When do we applaud?"

At that, Haruhi stopped drinking from her soda to look at him confusedly. "Why would we applaud?"

"To show we like their performance! Their grueling hours of practice which cause them endless days with no hint of break!" The blonde answered as if it was just so beautiful. It really wasn't, Haruhi thought, because it was their job.

"They aren't even here-"

"Then how are they going to perform?" Tamaki interrupted, looking very interested in the whole deal.

The commoner sighed. "Have you ever watched a movie on television? It's just like that." She was really hoping he had before he'd want to go to her house and watch tons of movies just to get the feel of it.

Luckily, he didn't go into a grand speech and he just nodded and looked at the screen in childish wonder. _Silent_, childish wonder and Haruhi thanked whoever had been looking out for her.

"So, did you want to see this movie?"

Haruhi actually jumped when had talked because he hadn't talked for more than a minute (a new record).

"No, not really. I actually don't like movies. I thought that you might want to come to a theatre, though."

She regretted saying that because when she did do something nice for him, he'd start to hug her repeatedly and talk about how great she was. But he didn't do any of this and instead smiled one of those smiles at her. When she saw those smiles, which were so rare and genuine, she could almost see why girls liked him so much. Almost.

"Thank you, Haruhi."

The movie began, and Tamaki was eating popcorn like he never had before (maybe he never had, who knew).

Being on a date with Tamaki was something she might do more than once.

* * *

Dating Tamaki was exhausting to a point where Haruhi just wished she had a pause button.

With all his extravagance, he made you feel like you were the only girl in the world. Which wasn't what Haruhi wanted. After all, she wasn't nearly as beautiful as he made her sound. She knew girls that were prettier. Including this one girl who was her customer.

"So, how are you and Tamaki?"

Plus, people asked that all the time. Also other things that were none of their business.

"Oh, fine. Thank you for asking." She smiled (and the girl blushed for who knew what reason).

At first, things had been complicated because, well, Tamaki wasn't really a girl's Prince Charming if he was gay (Haruhi _was _a boy). So then Tamaki had magically become bisexual which had caused all these ideas of secret trysts with the other members. Right now, Haruhi was with Kaoru, kissing him in empty classrooms and Tamaki was with Mori where he was only able to meet him on the weekends due to college.

All the rumors, questions, and everything never seemed to affect Tamaki and he kept giving compliments and gifts to his beloved Haruhi.

And now that Host Club was done for the day, Haruhi wanted to get home so she could cook dinner.

"Haruhi! Ready to go home?"

"I am. But do you really have to walk me home every day?" She knew his answer but it had become a sort of ritual to ask him this every day.

"It is my sworn duty to protect you against the dangers that could meet you! For I could not live if anything should happen to my beautiful Haruhi!" This was done with excessive amounts of arm movements and sparkles.

She didn't say another word because if she did, his speeches would get longer and he'd start bringing up French words. She knew by experience.

They never did much during their walks but talk. Which was nice because Tamaki would actually act like a normal human being during these times.

"Haruhi, do you think we should do another French cosplay for the Host Club? I really like doing those."

"I don't know, Senpai." And right after she said this, she noticed that her lovely 'suitor', as he liked to call himself, wasn't by her side anymore. He had stopped at a tree and was moping.

"Senpai?"

"Haruhi, can I ask you something?" The way his voice was as he said it sounded pitiful to anybody but Haruhi. By now, that tone of voice was as normal as his regular tone.

"Um, sure."

"I am your suitor, right?" Uh oh, those puppy dog eyes.

"Yes."

"Then why am I still Senpai, Haruhi? Why? Don't you love me? Don't you think of me as more than some senpai?" Now he was overreacting like he always did. Students from other schools were looking at them, making comments about rich kids.

"Well, you are a senpai so why shouldn't I call you that?" It was true and if he didn't realize that by now, he never would.

Thankfully, he just sighed and got up. He never acted as upset by her actions anymore but she never knew why he first did anyway.

The rest of the walk was nice and Tamaki offered her help in schoolwork, as always. She declined, as always. Instead of just sulking about it, he just nodded and Haruhi had to admit her 'beau' could be a great person. She would never voice her thoughts in fear he'd never shut up.

When they arrived at her home, she hugged him. She never did it often, but she guessed he deserved it occasionally. Thankfully, he never acted immature about it, always accepted them, and never asked for more.

"Good-bye Sen-"

She stopped and then smiled up at him.

"Good-bye, Tamaki. See you tomorrow."

When she finally went to her apartment and her dad asked exactly what she did to make him jump around like that, she answered. "I just gave him what he deserved." He didn't like that answer but it didn't matter what her father took from it. She knew what it meant.

Dating Tamaki was one of the most simplistic enjoyments she wouldn't give up for anything.

* * *

Kissing Tamaki was something Haruhi never thought about until one night when they went on a date. He had seemed so different that night.

Haruhi had always been a bit surprised her boyfriend had never even talked about kissing (he was a kissing demon, after all) or even done anything about it. But she didn't mind.

To their fan girls, they had kissed so many times and done so many other things, that maybe that was why she never thought of it. Actually, she had just never really seen the point in it.

Now, while there still wasn't much point, she wanted a kiss. How to get it was what she didn't know. She always could just get that kiss herself, she knew that. And maybe it was immature of her, but she wanted him to kiss her. She was confused.

That night, while they walked around the park, she was going to get a kiss from him.

Usually she just put on whatever she wanted but she was sure appearance had something to do with the entire thing. Her father was gushing about how happy he was his daughter wanted to be feminine and she really just wanted him to be quiet. It was already embarrassing enough.

And that was when she noticed she wasn't even really acting herself. She never cared if she looked good. She never cared if Tamaki kissed her. She never cared if Tamaki thought she looked good.

What had that rich bastard done to her?

When she heard the knock on her door and when Tamaki was standing there with a rose in his hand, she thought maybe nothing had changed. Those roses he gave her still didn't really impress her and she just set it on the table as always.

But when they stepped out to go for their walk, she was starting to think otherwise when Tamaki grabbed her hand and she felt little shock go through her.

She must have looked different because Tamaki looked scared.

"Haruhi! What's wrong? You look frightened! Is there a thug out here? Is there something wrong? You can tell me any-"

"There's nothing wrong, you idiot." She muttered, interrupting his antics. She ignored the various people looking over at them. She was used to it by now and just continued walking along with him.

He was still looking at her constantly to see if she was 'well' and it was distracting.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"But you look tense! Are you sick?"

"No."

"Are you stressed?"

"By you, yes. But other than that, I'm fine, really."

Tamaki frowned and didn't take her advice. "You do know you can tell me if something's wrong, right?"

At one time, she may have just rolled her eyes at a comment like that. She didn't this time because she knew he honestly meant it. Maybe he had always meant what he had said to her. Maybe he _had_ always been the way she was seeing him now.

That was why she leaned up and captured his lips with hers for a brief second, leaving him looking confused before he leaned down to kiss her and wrap his arms around her. She didn't even think about how she had gotten what she wanted.

Kissing Tamaki was one of the most amazing things she had ever felt in her entire life.

* * *

Marrying Tamaki was beginning to be one of the most complicated things she'd ever done.

He insisted on having the most extravagant of things. Her dress had to be hand made in France, her roses had to be picked from his old rose garden, and she had to have the best hairdresser he could afford.

Haruhi really just wanted a simple wedding and Tamaki wanted anything but.

Of course, her father loved it so much he had forgotten his hatred for his 'lovely and handsome new son!', that he was agreeing with everything Tamaki was coming up with. What a traitor.

Even people she thought were her friends weren't helping her.

Oh no, she'd look cute, Hikaru and Kaoru said.

She'd make a good impression, Kyouya had stated.

An expensive cake would taste yummy, Hunny had said.

Mori said nothing but he wasn't exactly on her side either.

No, she was almost starting to wish she had said no if she'd known it was going to be like this.

But she had said yes because she loved him. She really did want to be with the idiot, but she didn't exactly want to go through all this either. Besides, why did she need so many women to hold her dress? Wasn't that just a waste of time?

"Haruhi, in two days, you'll be a Suoh."

"Mm."

"I can't wait."

"Uh huh."

Then before he started crying and whining about her lack of enthusiasm, she kissed him because that always seemed to cheer him up.

"You love me!"

"I wouldn't be marrying you if I didn't."

But then he just had to complicate things more and say he couldn't see her before the wedding. Bad luck he said. It made no sense but then she guessed she could take it as a blessing. She didn't exactly want him to make her even more nervous because she knew he would.

As she looked at herself in the mirror, she wondered why exactly she agreed to all this. As she walked down the aisle with her father, who was crying and had actually worn a tuxedo, she wondered why she was feeling close to tears. As she stood next to Tamaki who was looking the happiest he had ever been; she was starting to understand more. As she heard the vows Tamaki wrote for her, she stopped thinking about why's.

As she kissed Tamaki, sealing their marriage, she could only think one thing.

Marrying Tamaki was the best decision she had ever made.

* * *

**Notes: **In all truth, I think I'm bad at writing Haruhi because it was as hard as hell to write her in love yet still not too...girly? And what is sex with Tamaki like? You'll just have to figure that one out on your own. (wink) 


End file.
